


The Things that Bind Us

by Diana_Raven



Series: Timkon Week 2019 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superboy and the Ravers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Privateers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Raven/pseuds/Diana_Raven
Summary: Tim Drake and his crew are on a mission from the queen to save Lois Lane from the Spanish, but they aren't ready for what they find. Tim doesn't believe in soulmates, but belief doesn't really matter.





	The Things that Bind Us

**Author's Note:**

> Privateers and Pirates are historical, right? *youtuber voice* Tell me if I nailed it or failed it in the comments down below!
> 
> Happy timkon week! So, I know GoddessofRoyalty said that we only have to do *one* of the proposed prompts but I hate myself so I decided to do both. 
> 
> Prompt: Historical AU - Soulmates

As the ship came into view Dick said: "Remember why we're here, keeping Lois Lane alive is what will get us paid." 

The reminder was more for Steph and Tim than anyone else. Cass and Dick had too much control to accidentally kill someone. 

Cass shifted their course slightly, so that they'd pass right by the  _ Soledad _ on the waves. To an average observer it would just look like they miscalculated their course slightly. To the  _ Soledad  _ it would look like they miscalculated their course slightly. Of course, they didn't. Babs couldn’t miscalculate anything. But it will be a good enough excuse for them to get close, and then from their ship it would be just a run and a jump away from the  _ Soledad _ , and the raid will be over before they know it. 

With his spyglass Tim could see Lois at the front of the ship. Next to her stood a man with black hair and colorful clothes of blue and red. His face was away from the spyglass but Tim knew him for who he was, Zod. Just like Bruce said. 

They'd gotten the mayday call from Lois a few weeks ago. She had been sure that Zod had figured out that she was a spy for England, and would soon be taking her out to die “accidentally” at sea. Her informant would be with her, she claimed, and even if he didn’t drown with her he was bound not to be safe. 

So, Dick was called to action the moment he'd docked in London. 

It wasn't that Tim minded being hired by the crown, money was money after all, but all these rules... No killing, saving damsels in distress... it was annoying. He kind of missed the good old days of just the sea and his crew, going wherever they wanted, no one to answer to. 

But Dick kept them safe. Dick kept them fed. And money, after all, was money. 

Tim readied himself as they drew closer to the  _ Soledad _ . His hand tightened on the rope he held. When they got the cue from Lonnie up in the bird's nest, they'd swing over. 

Cass stood next to him. She didn't need a rope to swing over. She'd just take a running leap off the gangplank and land on the other side, just like she always did. Tim was jealous of her for that (well, more than just that). He still had to work on his skills every day, how to swing, how to fight, how to shoot. She even had better aim with the cannons than he did, which was hard since  _ no one _ had good aim with cannons. 

"Something's wrong..." Cass muttered as she watched them draw closer to the  _ Soledad _ . 

"What do you mean? Babs did the calc-"

"Not with the course. With the ship." Cass said. Her eyes narrowed. 

Now Tim could see the crew of the other ship. And he studied them, looking for whatever it was that Cass saw. They seemed friendly enough for Spaniards. Some even waved as they drew closer. Tim waved back. 

"Do they look familiar to you?" Tim asked. 

Cass' eyes flickered back and forth between the crew members. 

Her eyes widened as they settled on a member. "Badaxe." She said. 

"Ravers." Tim's heartbeat upticked. "RAVERS!" He and Cass were already in motion, just making it across the gap between their ships. 

Dick blew his whistle and the rest of the Batmen are already readying themselves for battle. So much for a simple job, Tim thought bitterly as he dropped to the other ship. Sparx turned around, her knives are already out, but so are Tim's. And Tim is better than she is. But why was Zod working with Ravers? The Spaniard military hated privateers. Unless...

"AMBUSH!" Cruz shouted as he dives out of the way of Cass'. "BATMEN! READY THE CANNONS!" Which Tim knew would only hurt him if they tried to fire. The debris at this distance would damage their own ship.

Tim ignored Dick's no killing rule and went for Sparx's heart, missing when he saw something flicker behind him. He turned right in time to catch the corner of a gun and yank it aside. It went off. The recoil shocked Tim up to the elbow, making him drop his knife. He managed to duck just in time as Sparx's knives went over his head. 

He rolled away and up, his sword in his hand, now facing Sparx and... Just as he thought. Tim grimaced. 

It hadn't been Zod he'd seen on the helm of the boat with Lois at all. It was Kon. 

The Super Boy. 

" _ Robin. To what do we owe the pleasure _ ?" Kon asked in Spanish, not knowing that Tim spoke it. 

Awesome. Just what Tim wanted. Easy, huh? 

Sparx attacked first. Tim parried her blow and twisted out of the way of Kon's rapier. He'd thrown his musket away after it's shot. They tended to be more or less useless in a real fight, taking forever to reload. Too bad Kon had missed. 

Alone, Tim probably could have taken Sparx easily. But with the Super Boy at her back Tim might just have been out of his league. 

But Cass wasn't. Sparx, distracted by Tim and Kon, didn't notice her come up from behind. She took out Sparx with a single blow to the head, already having disabled Cruz. Kon lashed at her and dodged Tim's attack. He caught her metal arm-guards and Cass backed away. 

"Get Lois!" Tim told her. "I can handle him."

Cass nodded and dashed off. 

Tim had never fought Super Boy up close before. All the times before they'd just missed one another, one way or another. Kon's reputation preceded him. 

Super Boy lunged and Tim parried. Kon was stronger than he was but Tim was faster. Tim laid off the parry and ducked as Kon's sword swung over his head, instead kicking at Kon's legs.  _ Get him on the ground _ , Tim reminded himself.  _ Use your bodyweight to your advantage. _

Kon stumbled backward but didn't fall. Tim's rapier grazed up Kon's leg. He mostly got Kon's baggy pants, but from the way Kon shouted and hopped back, there must have been some skin in there. 

" _ Bastard _ ." Kon snarled at him as he lunged. 

Tim knocked aside his blade, cutting a line across his glove. Kon's fingers flexed in pain and dropped his sword. 

" _ I speak Spanish. _ " He informed Kon smugly.

Kon growled and threw aside his gloves, blood dripped from his hand onto the deck. A dangerous action: opening himself up to accidental touch. Not that it would matter much longer, if Tim killed Kon there would be no way the Super Boy would find a soulmate. Not that Tim believed in soulmates of course, playwright nonsense if you asked him.

Kon dove at Tim. He knocked Tim’s sword out of his own gloved hands. He grabbed Tim by the shoulders and the two of them went down onto the deck. Tim kneed him in the privates sharply and rammed his elbow into the side of Kon's ear, using that leverage to roll them over. He sent a punch to Kon's face as Kon sent one back into Tim's chest. 

It was hard enough that Tim stumbled back, heaving in air. Tim understood why they called him the Super Boy, strength like that shouldn't have been possible. Tim wheezed. Kon scrambled to his feet. 

Tim's dodged another punch from Kon, looking for something,  _ anything _ , he could use as a weapon. He noticed Sparx's knives on the ground and he stumbled as he grabbed them. 

Kon swore. 

He backed up and stopped as he pressed up against the railing on the ship. 

Tim grinned. He began advancing, watching as Kon looked frantically around. He could run, but Tim was faster and he knew that. He could jump, but the chances of surviving a jump into unknown waters weren't large. Especially when bleeding. 

"Wait!" The word cut through the air. Lois. "Don't kill him!"

Tim turned to her. She stood with Dick. Cass, Steph, and Lonnie were finishing up tying up the rest of the Ravers. 

At that moment Kon tackled Tim, trying to wrench one of the knives from his hands. 

"Get off of me!"

" _ Stop! They work for the Crown! _ " She shouted to him in Spanish as Tim tried to stick him. 

Kon froze. He rose and stumbled backwards, hands still balled into fists. " _ The English Crown? The Batmen are also privateers? _ " 

Lois came sprinting down to them, panting as she did. 

She put a restraining hand on Tim's shoulder. " _ He's _ the informant." She told him. 

Tim's eyes widened. "Are you serious? The  _ Super Boy _ is your informant?" A traitor to the Spanish crown? But he'd worked for the Spaniards for years! How could Lois have possibly-

" _ The _ Batmen  _ are your contacts _ ?" Kon snarled at her, flinging an accusatory finger at Tim. "Robin _? _ "

"Hey, I'm not happy about it either buddy." Tim snapped. But Lois didn't say anything, her eyes were caught on Kon. Her mouth hung open. 

" _ Kon... your hand.. _ ." She whispered. Tim's eyes flickered to Kon's hand. At first Tim had dismissed the flash of red he'd seen, but no, he realized. Tim had nicked the backside of Kon's hand. The red which spread across his finger was on the palmside. Kon looked down at it and swore. His palm was covered in a deep red color. 

But... if Kon was surprised by the color then... it must have been new? But-

Tim looked down, moving aside his shirt where Kon had grabbed him. There, on the collarbone were four spots of coloring, black as coal. Fingertips and a palm. He immediately covered it with a hand, as if he could keep it hidden from sight. 

Tim didn't believe in soulmates. Fairy talk. Of course he wore the same protections as everyone else despite the heat of the sea: long sleeved clothes, gloves, and high knee boots. Everything to keep himself safe, just in case. 

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Tim said. 

"What's going on down there?" Dick shouted. Tim jumped, he'd forgotten where he was.

"Nothing!" Tim responded. "Nothing! Let's get out of he-"

"BLESS! TIM! IS THAT A SOULMARK?" Steph shouted from beside him, hand over her mouth. 

Tim turned bright red. Almost as red as the color that stained Kon's hand. Kon's eyes lingered on Tim's collarbone. " _ Is that...? _ "

" _ No. _ " Tim snapped at him. There was no way Tim's soulmate--if they did exist--could be a Spaniard. Much less a  _ traitor _ . He turned his back to Kon. 

"Come on," he said to Lois, "let's get you back to the Queen."

"He's coming too."

"If he has to." Tim said with the most noncommittal shrug he could manage. He readjusted his shirt so that it covered the dark mark. 

He bent down to pick up as many weapons as he could manage for the armory on board the  _ Redbird _ . 

With Cass' help, Bette rolled out the bridge from the  _ Redbird _ .

Steph ran down to Tim, grabbing at his neck. "Let me see it!"

"No! Get off, Spoiler!" 

Steph rolled her eyes and glanced at Lois and Kon who were talking softly in Spanish. Probably Lois explaining what would happen now. This wasn't the first time that Bruce had needed to send in the Batmen to get Lois and any informants she'd had out of trouble she'd gotten herself into. 

"I think your soulmate can hear my real name." Steph said. 

"He's not my soulmate."

"The universe seems to disagree. How romantic! Just like in a tragedy-"

"Oh, yeah. That's exactly what I want my life to be like. Just sit me on stage in the Globe, why don't you."

"Keep being a bitch and when we get back I'll go right to Shakespeare himself. Now, let me see it-!"

"Keep your voice down!" Tim hissed, glancing nervously back at Kon. 

"So... the Super Boy, huh?" Dick asked as he walked over. 

"What's the hold up?" Bette shouted from the  _ Redbird _ . "Everyone on board!"

"Shut up." Tim told Dick as he tried to move Tim's collar to get a good look at the mark. 

"Hey, at least he's working for the Crown-"

"He's a  _ traitor _ . And a Spaniard at that. He's untrustworthy."

Dick shrugged. "Lord Kent vouches for him."

Tim glared at Dick. "You  _ knew _ he was the informant and didn't  _ deign _ to tell us?" It was such a thing that Bruce would do that Tim was shocked. 

Dick looked offended. "I didn't know! Lois just told me!"

Tim still scowled. "Well, maybe  _ she _ should have told us-"

"What's it matter? You didn't kill him and it all worked out, right?" Dick asked as he headed across the rope bridge.

Tim was tempted to shake it just to make him drop into the water. He didn't. But he was tempted.

Tim climbed over after him. Kon went next. Then Lois. Then Cass. Bette reeled it in after they'd all climbed over and waved to Azrael to lift the anchor. 

Dick pulled Lois aside to talk to her about something and Cass eyed Kon appreciatively before telling Tim: "Not a bad man to have."

Tim scowled at her, readjusting his shirt again. "I'm not his soulmate."

Cass raised an eyebrow and patted Tim's back. "Okay." She said. Then she pulled Steph aside to stop her from ambushing Tim again. 

Kon tapped him on the shoulder with his red finger. Tim jumped, turning around. " _ Is... is this really-? _ " He asked, showing his spotted red palm to Tim, his eyes on Tim's shoulder. 

Tim clenched his hand to stop himself from scratching at the mark which had become unbearably itchy since being at the center of so much attention. 

" _ No. _ " Tim interrupted. " _ It's just a smudge of grease from cleaning. It's not actually a mark. _ " 

He turned to leave, and so that Kon couldn't see his burning cheeks. Kon grabbed his wrist, pulling him back to face him. 

He was so close. Tim could see the small, faint scar across his cheekbone from some long ago battle. His bronzed skin warm to the touch. His black hair fluttered in the wind and his blue eyes sparkled more than the sea. 

Tim felt like he had when Kon had punched him in the chest--unable to breathe. 

His still-gloved hand tightened around Tim's wrist. Kon raised his mark one to Tim's collar. Tim couldn't pull away, he felt bewitched. Maybe this was like one of Shakespeare's plays. There  _ was _ a reason that sailors were so superstitious. Even Tim could agree that omens existed. The sea was too bitter to not believe them. 

But Kon's eyes weren't bitter. They were full of light. 

_ Spaniards _ , he thought dumbly,  _ too pretty for their own good _ . 

Kon's marked fingers brushed aside Tim's shirt, showing the three fingerprints and palmprint seared there. He pressed his fingers against the prints. Tim couldn't help but notice that they matched perfectly.

" _ Grease. _ " Kon repeated hollowly. His blue eyes flickered back to Tim's own. 

Tim couldn't breathe again. A realization struck him. "I love you." The words were whispered. Barely even said. But Kon had to have heard them with how close he was. Tim was immediately glad he hadn't said them in Spanish. " _ Yeah, grease. _ " 

It was a stupid response, really, because it was clearly not true. Tim pulled away from Kon slowly, his fingers dropped from Tim's collarbone. It felt like ripping away a part of himself. Tim could see Kon look down at his fingers, completely free of any grease that would have rubbed off on them. Kon pressed the red fingertips to his lips, and looked back up at Tim. 

Tim's heart did something funny in his chest. 

Kon's grip tightened once again on Tim's wrist. He pulled him back in and kissed Tim hard. His marked hand catching Tim against the back of his neck. Tim couldn't pull away, not that he wanted to with Kon's warm lips on his. 

Kon broke the kiss, leaving Tim heaving for air. His gloved hand finally letting go of Tim's wrist. Kon's pupils were so dilated that their beautiful sea blue were almost gone. 

He didn't seem nearly as affected as Tim, but he was in no way unaffected, Tim was happy to see. 

As Tim tried to catch his breath (tried to prevent himself from hurling himself at Kon and kissing him again) his eyes met Kon's again. 

All Kon said after that was: "I speak English."

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @traya-sutton and @dianaraven


End file.
